narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tsunade
Debut Should it be mentioned (in the trivia if nothing else) that Tsunade's first actual appearance is (in the anime) episode 72, in a flashback of the Third Hokage's?ZPRN (talk) 01:12, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Cameo-- (talk) 07:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Be noted of the dates. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 07:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Tsunade's Chakra Enhanced Strength In her article it tells when she is using her raw and CE strength I was just wondering how do you know when Tsunade is using her raw strength or her Chakra Enhanced Strength, is it being judged by the size of the crater caused possibly? Also, I was wondering how she used her Chakra enhanced strength to lift Gamambunta's sword, if the Chakra Enhanced Strength works by gathering chakra and releasing it at the point of impact I was wondering how the Chakra Enhanced Strength was used to lift things. I would really appreciate someone explaining this to me. Thankyou IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 16:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) She obviously can keep it in the muscles etc. instead of releasing it - after all, we've never seen the CE strength show externally, except perhaps for a slight glow, which is probably Tsunade protecting her skin from tearing under the pressure. (talk) 03:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC)ChrisD Is this a jutsu? When Naruto challenged Tsunade to a fight and he came at her with a Rasengan, she used one pointer finger to strike the ground and made a crevice that he got stuck in. Is this a specific jutsu or just Chakra Enhanced Strength? Sammyfan98 (talk) 02:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :she used her superhuman strength it wasn't a jutsu--Cerez365 (talk) 03:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Eye Color? Are we really sure that Tsunade's eyes are brown? I look at them in the anime and I keep thinking that her eyes are amber or possibly tawny, but not brown. Did Kishimoto-sensei say it was brown somewhere? I know it's a really minor detail but it's been bugging me for awhile. Marael (talk) 00:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :They've always been depicted as 'brown' in colored image. But i suppose you have a point about the color, they aren't exactly brown per se. I'll sort it --Cerez☺ (talk) 00:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The manga very clearly depicts her eyes as being pure brown. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I was going off this colored image. They aren't exactly brown to me --Cerez☺ (talk) 11:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::They might be light brown, but they're still brown. Also, the lighting in that image changes the colour somewhat. In every other colour image of her, her eyes are clearly and unambiguously brown. They're certainly not hazel, which refers to partly green, partly brown eyes. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah, I suppose my depiction of hazel has never really considered the green. At the very least we shouldn't leave it at just 'brown' though.--Cerez☺ (talk) 00:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Why not? Her eyes are simply brown. Sometimes light, sometimes dark, but usually plain, simple, average brown. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose it all comes down to our differences in the perception of the colour 'brown' It's not really an issue though.--Cerez☺ (talk) 12:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Her Looks I was thinking about when she was out of commission in Naruto Shippuden, and was thinking. why, when Tsunade gets cut, bruised, beaten, and hurt in anyway, does she not transform into her real form? (Old self) She also goes through life like a young almost twenty-year-old without the affects of what we have seen of her old self. hope this makes some sense. 4evainmyhart71296 (talk) 01:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Because it is not Henge, not exactly at least. Perhaps it is something based on medical jutsu, or the seal on her forehead, or both. (talk) 03:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC)ChrisD Last "living"? "Thus making her the last living member of Team Hiruzen and the Sannin" - Technically.. Orochimaru is just sealed? Not dead. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) But we can imply that Orochimaru, technically "being trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity", counts as dead, or maybe as "Thus making her the last living and unsealed member of Team Hiruzen and the Sannin." Thoughts?Darkerratum (talk) 14:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sealed in another world/dimension, not deceased. Just like Kinkaku wouldn't be dead but sealed, as that pot was used to seal the 8 Tails, (I know this isn't the page but it's a good reference), and we know that Orochi wouldn't be dead if he's in another place. Make sense? But yeah, something should be written about it. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm changing it. If anyone disagrees, please say so here.Darkerratum (talk) 14:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I have yet to see how you worded it, but I think that "the last active Sannin" could work. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that does sound abit better then "Thus making her the last living and unsealed member of Team Hiruzen and the Sannin". Sounds more sumed up. Making changes now. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :"The last active Sannin" isn't really acceptable, either, though. It's too subject to change and too vague. At the beginning of the series, Orochimaru could have been considered to be the last active Sannin, for instance. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I think last active is fitting. And yes, so it should be subject to change. If one is sealed, it doesn't mean they can't come back. And at the start when Jaraiya and Tsunade were mentioned, they were known to be alive, so that makes the statement you made about Orochi being the last active void really. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 01:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Child... What episode was when Tsunade was seen as a child? :Naruto Episode 90. Please sign your posts --Cerez☺ (talk) 15:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Uzumaki Clan? Wouldn't Tsunade also most likely be from the Uzumaki clan, Mito being Hashirama's wife and Tsunade being Hashirama's granddaughter? I suppose it might also have been a different wife due to polygamy or the death of a wife, but neither seem particularly likely. --Hyolia (talk) 02:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Talk:Tsunade/Archive 2#So is Naruto related to Tsunade? ~SnapperT '' 02:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Also Talk:Uzumaki Clan#Tsunade and Nawaki. Omnibender - Talk - 02:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No she can be only an Uzumaki if Hashirama is an Uzumaki...--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 12:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) well she is still blood related either way because it has been stated and it is already proven that her grandmother really is Mito Uzumaki. Read those links on why she isn't considered an Uzumaki clan member, despite having Uzumaki blood. Omnibender - Talk - 02:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) well she is still BLOOD RELATED cause its like if u had parents with different ethnicities u would be related to them and those ethnicities would be in your blood. this is only just tradition. earth release? doesnt she use earth release? i remember an episode a while ago when naruto was running from her and she used earth jutsus to trap him in konoha. and then he fought some of his friends like tenten, but they were just shadow clones. And you think that's an Earth Release technique because? That was a tool based technique, and it's already in her jutsu list: Eight Trigrams Trap Formation. Omnibender - Talk - 21:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::rofl youre such a fucking asshole. all you had to say was the last part. but instead you decide to be a total jerk and say it like that? im sorry i dont remember every fucking detail about everything naruto like you, all i remembered is tsunade summoning walls, i thought that was maybe earth release. doesnt that make sense i would make a mistake like that? Hey, Omni-senpai didn't mean it like that. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything.--'''NinjaSheik 02:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hey now, let's keep the profanity down and keep this talkpage PG please. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 02:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::sorry i forgot i was surrounded by 10 year olds. :::Which are certainly incapable of browsing this website, I'm certain. Omnibender - Talk - 22:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Now, now, don't go about insulting ten-year-olds. My niece is ten and she can navigate this site just fine, despite not even being a native English speaker. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::On the risk of making a fool of myself, I was being sarcastic. Moments like these make me wish the sarcasm/irony mark ("؟") were part of standard punctuation mark. Omnibender - Talk - 00:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Unless this discussion doesn't have to do with Tsunade, I suggest we end it before it escalates. This kid's settin' a bad name for IP users everywhere >.< - and Omnibender, I understood you sarcasm. (talk) 00:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh I remember when i was an IP user ;') so young and fies-anyway create account and absolve yourself of shame <_< >_> --Cerez☺ (talk) 01:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Image Why did you change the image? The previous was better and it's deleted. (Image from Naruto episode 90 when Naruto gets annoyed). --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 14:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I was looking for an image where she was wearing her green robe (not that it matters much). You may also remember that her shoulder is prominently featured in the old image. :Of course, when I was looking for a replacement, it didn't occur to me that I could use a Shippuden image. Said choices include looking <.<, giant forehead, this'un, and no robe. There's also the drunk/blushing option you uploaded. ''~SnapperT '' 18:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oddly enough I can't even remember what the previous image was. I don't think there's anything wrong with this image though. Additionally I like the no robe one as well.--Cerez365™ 18:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I can like the giant forehead. I can't access the first one. The third looks she's fat and the last one looks like she's matured. We can only choose either the one I uploaded or the giant forehead---Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 05:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you please change the current pic of her? I think, it is not very pretty. The older one was better, but I think there are a lot of better pics you could use. ;) For example: http://www.imagebanana.com/view/fuw5wgpn/tsunade5390519.png http://www.imagebanana.com/view/kusjgm4c/Tsunadewikibild.png ( (talk) 13:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC)) : I don't see anything wrong with the current image, she looks plenty pretty.--Cerez365™ 14:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I don´t say, that it is ugly or weird. I just think that there are better ones for Tsunade, which are more beautiful and can be used. ( (talk) 19:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC)) Age I looked for a previous discussion on this matter, but could not find one. Why is her age listed as 50-51 in Part I, when the 2nd databook specifically lists her age as 51, and not 50? (talk) 23:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :User: "Snapper2" removed her age, the discussion is over. (talk) 23:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Again If she's 51 in the end of part 1 then she should be 53 because it's 2 years later. (talk) 17:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Part 2 is two and a half years later. Third databook listed her as being 54 in Part 2. It's conceivable that she was almost 52 when Part 1 ended, and by the time the Third Databook came out, which listed at least six months chronologically of Part 2 (considering the time for Orochimaru had to wait before trying to take over Sasuke passed), she turned 54 in that period. Omnibender - Talk - 18:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, taking into account the Herobook, everyone aged two years between the end of Part I (Second Databook) and the beginning of Part II (Herobook). When the Third Databook came out, they had all aged yet another year. So Tsunade was 51 at the end of Part I, 53 at the beginning of Part II, and 54 when the Third Databook came out. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I always forget the herobook. They're not part of the kuin-no-Sho series are they? Omnibender - Talk - 19:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's named similarly, but its name isn't taken from the kuin, no. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) lightning release? Hi ihave a question: why in tsunade infobox it is wrote that she have lightning release it is just because someone vandalise his infobox or?????? (i apolicize for my bad english ist not my first language) :With the introduction of A's Lightning Release Armour, it's possible that Tsunade's Important Body Points Disturbance counts as Lightning Release. Hence the presumed note, since we don't know for sure. Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::What you just said... has got to be the most insanely... idiotic thing... I have ever heard. At no point, during your... rambling... incoherent response, did you come close to anything... that could be considered a rational thought. Everybody on this wikia... is dumber for having listened to it. I award you no points... and may God have mercy on your soul. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I may not be a regular contributor to Narutopedia, but, in my opinion, that isn't a strong enough reason to even put Tsunade's nature as "presumed." The Important Body Points Disturbance has no direct relationship with Lightning Release Armor other than they stimulate (positively or negatively) the nervous system of an individual. The Body Point Disturbance involves using chakra to disrupt the regular bioelectric pulses in the victim, which is not at all like using chakra to stimulate and enhance one's nervous system (Lightning Release Armor). There is no direct indication that Lightning Release has anything to do with bioelectricity, so it is illogical to think that her nature is Lightning. By the logic you are presenting, the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin are the same technique because they focus on highly defensive attributes. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Silver-Haired Seireitou Both techniques use electricity to change nervous conduction. A's uses lightning chakra to enhance his reflexes. Tsunade's technique scrambles nervous signals. One was explicitly called a Lightning Release, it makes sense for the other one to be one as well. God have mercy of yours if you can't make a connection. ::::@LaviBookman There was a discussion on this at some talk page relevant to this. It also had to with the databook entry of the technique which mentioned converting chakra into an electric current. I think it was argued that this offered enough room to articulate the technique as Lightning Release, and because we don't know for sure, there's the presumed note in her infobox. And the two techniques you mentioned are much closer to each other than these two, since they both come from the same fighting style, and require the same kekkei genkai, though I don't think that is a very good comparison since one of those techniques doesn't exist in the manga. For a long while, before there was some checking done, the second was considered as a parent technique to the first. Omnibender - Talk - 02:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Since you don't know for sure, it shouldn't be noted in her article at all. Wikia are meant to display confirmed information, not speculation. I haven't seen a citation to this "presumed" part, which wouldn't explain to a random user coming by on Narutopedia where the Lightning element presumption was derived from. If there truly is a databook, and mind you, translated in english, that states that her technique converts her chakra into lightning currents, then why is it "presumed"? I'll tell you why, because you don't have anything you're basing off this speculation of yours besides flimsy rumors. Why do I think this? Because you listed it as "presumed". If it was written in the databook, it's fact, and she'd have lightining element listed on her infobox, no questions asked. But no. It says "presumed", and that means, you don't have any proof to this, meaning its just fan speculation. Of course, a wikia that doesn't really care much for accurate information would just throw out some silly fan speculations onto their articles. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Previous discussion on the matter are Talk:Tsunade/Archive_1#Raiton and Talk:Tsunade/Archive_2#Lightning Release. The translated databook entry is in the second link. The translation is by the same person who gave us this. The whole issue came up because back when the databook first came out, the electricity in the technique was used out of the context of Lightning Release techniques known at that point, which combined with the lack of "Lightning Release" in the technique's name, resulted in it not being considered Lightning Release for infobox purposes. The Lightning Release Armour changed that situation. Omnibender - Talk - 02:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :And the book that the entry was translated from is the Tō no Sho. Omnibender - Talk - 03:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::We try to give our readers all relevant information, not just that which has been confirmed beyond any doubt. The databook stated that Tsunade converts her chakra into electricity for this technique, which would imply Lightning Release. The circumstances make it somewhat unclear if this was actually meant, though, so we convey that doubt by saying this technique is a presumed Lightning Release. No information's lost, everyone's happy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Why are you, Silver-Haired Seireitou, attacking Omnibender and being such a jerk? Leave your rudeness out of Narutopedia and stop attacking one of our top admins!! After reading YOUR comments, it's obvious YOU don't have a clue. There IS A DATABOOK stating the obvious, so you just went and dragged your own name through the mud. Sparxs77 (talk) 19:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) parent in the anime there was a flashback from when tsunade was a little kid and there was a woman holding her while standing next to Hashirama. it didn't look like Mito. is it suppossed to be tsunade's mother? (talk) 04:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) this is the pic http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3380/3595801936_e8675b2e0b.jpg (talk) 04:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt her mom would be older than her grandpa Fangzntalonz (talk) 07:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That image really shouldn't be considered canon in any way. Tsunade was born long after her grandfather had died. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, she resembles Mito actually. The only thing wrong is that she lacks the diamond on her forehead. I know its not canon, just saing ... also both Kishimoto and animators are dumb when its to show age ... poor Hashirama, such old wife xD ... I really wonder from where did the animator got the idea of such image. The point of my post is, are you sure that Tsunade was born after Hashirama's death ?--Elveonora (talk) 04:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm quite sure, yes. Tsunade was fifty years old at the start of the manga. At that same point in time, it was about fifty-five years ago that the Academy had been founded. The Academy was founded by the Second Hokage, who only became Hokage after his predecessor, Hashirama, had died. :The time line of the shinobi world wars gives us a similar idea, albeit with a bit more leeway: Tsunade fought in SWWII while she was in her early to mid-twenties. SWWII started about twenty years after SWWI, in which the Second Hokage died. Since both Tobirama's reign and Tsunade's tour of duty in SWWII probably spanned several years, we get a time line that easily puts Tsunade's birth after Hashirama's death. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much.--Elveonora (talk) 15:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hime I heart somewhere her last name is Hime. Is this true? (talk) 04:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC)NamikazeAnbu :No it isn't. She's referred to as "Tsunade-hime" because of her grandfather being the Fist Hokage and granduncle the Second. This is all in her article though.--Cerez365™ 05:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, "hime" means "princess". --Ilnaruto me 18:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Too much unnecessary detail in the abilities section, there's too much unnecessary detail that someone added, when some of that information was already stated beforehand. so it's just the same thing over again. please delete it. (talk) 22:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I looked over and made a few changes to her abilities section masta'*wheezes* While there is information that had already been stated, the examples serves for different aspects of her abilities and as such repetition is unavoidable at times.--Cerez365™ 23:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tsunade's blood Should we put in trivia that 1/4 of her blood is Senju, the other 1/4 is Uzumaki... If you don't understandm, look at the picture below.. That explains everything.. :Why is that necessary?--Cerez365™ 13:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::because being an uzumaki and a senju is special i guess.. I mean we saw her and Mito's mark on their forehead the same and she is her grandmother. :::I don't really see the need to say she's ¼ this or that. Saying she's a Senju/Uzumaki is quite "special" enough me thinks. Also, remember to sign your posts friend.Cerez365™ 13:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not only is there no need to specifically state this, but there is no way we can be certain it's true. Tsunade's 'unknown' parent can also be a Senju or Uzumaki, changing the percentages. It also assumes that Mito and Hashirama are both 100% Uzumaki and Senju, respectively, which is a ridiculous assumption. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) And I question why does it even matter...--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 16:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC)